


The Dog and Her Zombie: When Scientists Attack!

by scribblings_of_a_skald



Category: Zombie Apocalypse - Fandom, zombie - Fandom
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblings_of_a_skald/pseuds/scribblings_of_a_skald
Summary: What happens when zombies don't want brains, but the scientists do?In a twist on the usual zombie apocalypse story, the zombies just want peace. Humans can find the zombies out among the cornfields, alone but for their tractors.But then the scientists attack!Note: Written as a prompt from tumblr user: writing-prompt-s.





	The Dog and Her Zombie: When Scientists Attack!

You had thought being a zombie would be fun, exciting even.

You never would have guessed your true existence.

When the zombie outbreak began almost six months ago, you, like everyone else, was horrified. You’d joked about the apocalypse with your friends, about how escape plans from the city and where was the best to hide until the zombies rotted away from nature decay.

(It was a large caving system, or abandoned mine as a last resort, with kinetic-powered lights to grow crops, in case you were wondering. The zombies couldn’t enter the cave if you pushed boulders over the entrance to your part of the system, and you could hide.)

But anyways, you never did make it out of the city.

–

No one took the plague seriously. No one evacuated, or put down pets, or started boiling the water supply.

One day you came home from school and your dog was looking at you funny.

Now, there had been some reports of infected birds sighted in the city… and Fluffernut did have a tenancy to catch birds in your tiny background… But your pup could never hurt you… right?

Wrong.

When you awoke the next morning, your head ached and you couldn’t feel your toes. Reaching to rub them before rising out of bed, your noticed your skin was paler than usually, tinged slightly blue around your cuticles. Glancing in the mirror in the bathroom, your eyes appeared bloodshot and your lips were indigo. There was a bit mark on your left ankle. The dog yowled at your bedroom door to be released to the rest of the house.

–

And so your life as a zombie began. Contrary to popular belief, you did not desire brains. Or flesh. Or… anything, really. You desired peace and quiet and to be left alone. Being a zombie didn’t make you long for humans, but merely make you unsocial in our increasingly-socially-demanding society.

Finally, becoming weary of your neighbors wishing you good morning on your way to walk the dog, you moved out to the country, where there was peace and quiet and, best of all, no people to ask ‘how are you?’.

Without realizing it, as the months passed and you did not age, the small town in which you reside became entirely inhabited by zombies. It was not a quick change, and you did not attempt to force the humans to leave. As the zombie population grew in number, and the humans, craving the personal connection of others of their kind, moved into the cities, the zombies took over the rural life style, farming and herding sheep for the humans.

The zombies enjoyed this peaceful life, hundreds of acres between them and the next person.

You liked your quaint little farm house, your dog as the only other creature around to help you raise the wheat. You liked the feeling of fulfillment that came from a good, hard harvest alone, even if you despised dealing with the human broker in the coming days.

–

Hearing little news of the outside world, you merely assumed everywhere had adapted to lives of balance between zombies and humans. It wasn’t until another zombie came to visit, the first zombie visitor you’d had since moving to the sleepy little town, and warned you of the coming storm.

“The scientists are coming.” He said, expressionless, speaking slowly, as all zombies do, knowing they have all eternity to get their point across. “They want our brains. For research.”

You were confused, “Why our brains? We do not hurt anyone. We do not interact with the humans excepting necessity.”

The other zombie shook his head. “I know not. Scientists want to know everything. That’s probably it.”

With that, he walked away, continuing down the dirt road on which you resided. You never saw him again. Not that you cared.

A few days later, or weeks, you where never good at keeping track of time out here, a lady in a white lab coat with a clear plastic clipboard stepped out of a clean black van.

“Hello.” She spoke firmly, offering her hand. You didn’t take it. “I am doing a research study on… agriculture. From the Department of Zo….uh, Agricultural affairs. Are you the only zombie that resides on this property?” She spoke quickly, almost too much for you to understand, as if she knew her time on this earth was limited and quickly ticking.

You grunted, “And my dog.”

The lady glanced around. “You have a dog? A zombie dog? I thought they couldn’t surv—uh… very nice of you to let a live dog live here, am I correct?”

You shook your head. “Fluffernut!” Upon call, the zombie pup rushed down from the porch of the house, tripping over it’s own legs and crashing to a halt at your feet.

The lady immediately seemed interested. “How… unique.” She began poking and prodding it with her pen. “I’ve never seen one so full before.” Fluffernut growled and the lady stepped back.

“I’m going to be taking the dog for… agricultural reasons.” She reached to pick him up as he growled again.

You step between the lady and your dog. “No. He’s mine. I need him. You cannot separate us.”

The lady grinned, and something in your twinged that you should fear this lady. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care about anything.

“Then you both shall be coming with me. Get in the car.”

You shook your head. “No.”

The lady narrowed her eyes. “Now, by order of the Scientists United Pact of the Zombie Outbreak of 20-”

She never did get to finish her sentence. After a few moments, Fluffernut released his hold on her ankle. She stood still for quite a long time, eyes glazed over.

As the sun began to turn the sky a deep orange, you slowly walked back to the house, Fluffernut at your heels, leaving the lady standing in the dirt road, labcoat slowly becoming dust-colored.

Life passed in a haze for most zombies.

The agriculture was fruitful.

The humans left them in peace.

You and Fluffernut never saw the lady again.

Not that you cared.


End file.
